


drive you crazy

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like archival assistants, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jane shows up unannounced at Helen's flat late at night to resolve some issues.
Relationships: Helen Richardson/Jane Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	drive you crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbians will see two monster ladies who have never canonically met, ask "is anyone gonna turn this into an L-Word type scenario?" and not wait for an answer.
> 
> Timeline-wise, this takes place years before the characters' respective worming and twisting, but that doesn't mean those themes are absent.

A knock sounds at the door. Helen heaves a sigh, pausing a moment before she rolls out of bed. She is not relishing the timing of this.

“Jane, it’s 2 a.m.,” she says upon opening the door.

The dark-haired woman shoulders her way past Helen into the apartment and drapes herself over the sofa, letting her knapsack fall over and its contents spill out onto the floor. “1:47, actually, and besides, that never used to be an issue for us.”

“Yeah, well, we’re not in university anymore, are we?” Helen turns slowly, running a hand through her sleep-tousled hair. “I’ve got work in the morning.” 

Jane sits up to gaze at Helen, dark eyes mournful. “Since when is secretary work more important than your girlfriend?”

“It’s not that I- look, I’m just tired.” Helen sinks into the armchair opposite the sofa. “What’s going on?”

Jane casts her eyes upwards longsufferingly, as if she is trying not to cry. “Last night I had a dream that you kissed Manuela and hid it from me, and then today when you didn’t text me until your lunch break… well, I just need to know.” She bites her lip. “Is there anything you’re not telling me?”

Helen sighs again. “Why would I- hang on, let me get this straight-”

“But we’re not,” Jane interrupted.

“I know we’re not straight, we’re two women dating,” snaps Helen, and then she softens upon seeing the hurt on her girlfriend’s face. “I’m sorry, I just- I haven’t even talked to Manuela in weeks.” 

“Did you kiss her the last time you saw her?”

“Seriously? Are you really going to let your dreams be the authority on the truth?”

Jane’s lips pull into a pout. “It’s the only truth I’ve got to work with right now, since you won’t be honest with me.”

“No, of course I didn’t kiss her the last time I saw her! I haven’t kissed her since before I even met you, that ship has long sailed! Or have you forgotten she was the one who set you up with me?”

“You want to kiss her again,” Jane says, softer this time, voice thick with conviction. “You’re tired of me, and you miss having an intellectual connection with the person you’re dating. I’m sorry I can’t be that for you.”

Helen gapes openly at Jane, who stares back at her with eyes brimming with tears. All of a sudden, she understands what this is about. 

Getting up from the armchair, Helen transfers herself to the sofa and places a gentle hand on her girlfriend's cheek. "You know, Jane, if you were feeling insecure in our relationship, you could have just told me."

Jane glances away. "And then what? Have you think I'm pathetic?"

Helen pulls Jane's face back to look her in the eyes. "I don't know what pernicious thing has crawled its way into your ear, but you shouldn't let it tell lies about me. Or about how I feel about you."

Visibly placated, Jane asks, "And how is that?"

"I love you. Only you." 

A soft grin spreads across Jane's face as she hears Helen's reassurance. Then, her expression takes on a playful quality, and she smacks Helen's arm. "An evil worm slithering into my brain? Really?"

Helen laughs. "You said it was a worm! Not me!"

"As if a worm would ever try to come between us," says Jane. "They're too sweet."

"Ugh, all this talk of sweet worms is ruining the moment."

Jane cocks an eyebrow. "There's a moment, is there?"

Helen meets Jane's eyes suggestively. "There could be. If you want."

Grinning again, Jane runs her hand through Helen's hair, and tugs her into a kiss. Helen sighs into it, appreciating the warmth of her lover's lips against hers. 

After a few blissful moments, Helen pulls back, and Jane's half-lidded eyes open in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Helen says. "Just… promise me that you'll talk to me about it next time? Instead of accusing me of cheating?" 

"Of course, babe," purrs Jane. "Now kiss me."

Helen obliges. 

They remain like that for a while, soft lips moving against one another, drinking in the sweet taste. With one hand, Helen cups the back of Jane’s neck, holding her close. With the other, she runs her hand slowly along Jane’s arm, her back, her stomach, her thigh, relishing the feeling of her lover’s body beneath her fingertips. Jane hums appreciatively into her mouth and wraps her arms around Helen, deepening the kiss. 

When Helen slides her tongue between Jane’s lips, Jane moans. She climbs into Helen’s lap and continues kissing her intensely, fervently, as if filled with a hunger that only Helen can satiate. In response to this, Helen feels warmth spread throughout her core, pulsing outwards, aching for more contact. 

She breaks away from Jane’s eager mouth, which earns her a petulant whine, but that whine turns much more high pitched when Helen places her lips on Jane’s neck. She begins with a simple kiss, savoring the flutter of the other’s pulse, before bringing her teeth down for a tiny nibble, then another, and then another. 

Jane gasps, throws her head back in pleasure, and begins rocking her hips against Helen’s. Helen presses another kiss to Jane’s throat before reaching down to pull the other woman’s jumper over her head, revealing a soft expanse of olive skin and round, low-hanging breasts. Helen takes a moment to admire her girlfriend’s lovely form as she tosses the jumper across the room, and then sets herself to demonstrating that admiration. Her fingers flow over Jane’s torso, caressing every inch of it, as she alternates between kissing, licking, and sucking bruises into the woman’s pliant bosom. 

Jane moans and arches her back, rolling her hips more quickly. “Please,” she murmurs.

Helen glances up from her attentions to Jane’s chest. “Please what?”

“Oh shut up,” says Jane in a breathless voice. “You know what I need.”

“But it’s been so long,” Helen teases. That much is true - they haven’t been intimate in weeks. “How can I remember if you don’t tell me?”

“Just... just fuck me,” Jane gasps out.

Helen smirks, satisfied. “Why of course, love.” She wastes no time in sliding her fingers under the waistband of Jane’s joggers and panties, feeling the thick curls of hair beneath, slipping her hand through the dripping wet vulva. 

Jane groans and pushes her hips into Helen’s hand, as if telling her to get on with it. Not one to be pressured, Helen teases her fingers along the edges, tracing a circle around the other’s clit - a movement which makes Jane shudder - before finally finding the slick entrance and pushing two fingers inside. 

“Fuck,” breathes Jane, bending down to kiss Helen greedily as she grinds slowly onto her fingers. In response, Helen curves them slightly, and then smiles as Jane breaks the kiss to let out a moan.

It does not take long for them to establish a rhythm as Helen begins fucking into her girlfriend in earnest. Helen relishes all of Jane’s beautiful sounds, the way she tugs at her hair, the taste of her breasts beneath her tongue, the way she arches her back, the way she drives her hips forward as if she can’t stand even a second’s emptiness. 

“You feel so good around my fingers,” Helen says. “So warm, so wet…” 

“Not- ahh- not as good as they feel in me,” returns Jane. “More, please, I- I want to feel so many of them, s-squirming inside me, filling me up.”

Helen frowns at the bizarre choice of words, but slides another finger into Jane, who shivers with pleasure. She twists her fingers independently of one another, trying to create the effect Jane requested, and is rewarded with a cry of “O-oh! Yes! J-just like that!”

Encouraged, Helen moves her hand faster inside her lover, feeling Jane’s breath hot against her neck, hearing her desperate moans. “How does that feel, baby? Does it feel alright?”

“More than alright, it feels- it- aah- ” Jane pauses and squeezes her eyes shut. “Fuck! I’m gonna-”

“That’s right, come for me, love,” murmurs Helen, keeping the rhythm of her fingers as she feels Jane’s walls begin to clench around them. 

With a final gasp, Jane throws her head back, trembling all over, squeezing around Helen’s hand, lips parted in ecstasy. She takes deep, shuddering breaths, riding out the wave of her orgasm. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Helen says, pressing a kiss above Jane’s heart. She uses her unoccupied hand to smooth away stray wisps of black hair from Jane’s glistening forehead. “That was perfect.”

Jane says nothing, but takes Helen's face in hand and kisses her soundly. Helen smiles into it, and eases her hand out of her girlfriend. At this, Jane moans again into Helen’s mouth, pushing her down onto the sofa and climbing on top of her. 

The soft warmth of Jane’s body atop hers brings a different warmth back to Helen’s gut. As she kisses her, Jane’s hand crawls under Helen’s nightshirt and eases it upwards, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. She does not return to Helen’s mouth but instead begins to forge a trail of kisses and bites down her neck, her collarbones, her chest, and her stomach. Helen inhales sharply and arches up into the touch, which Jane takes as encouragement to slide her pajama shorts off her hips and toss them aside. 

She continues moving lower, the warm, lingering wetness of her mouth making Helen’s skin burn with arousal. When she reaches the brown fuzz between Helen’s legs, Jane peeks up at her girlfriend’s flushed face. “Yes?”

Helen clutches at the side of the sofa and says, “Yes _please_.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” grins Jane, before diving in. She lays her tongue flat against the lower part of Helen’s vulva and drags it ever so slowly up through the slick folds, but just before she reaches the clit, she stops and travels back downwards before repeating the gesture several more times.

The third time Jane gets close to but does not make contact with her clit, Helen groans, “You’re going to drive me _crazy!_!” 

Jane chuckles and begins a new pattern, her tongue zigzagging up the vulva before finally swirling around where Helen wants it most. Helen sighs with relief. The soft, slippery tongue feels fantastic against her, and- oh! Jane takes her clit fully into her mouth. As she sucks like her life depends on it, Helen’s brain dissolves into incoherent patterns and spirals, as if she were in a cartoon and seeing stars.

“Jane,” she pants, grasping fistfuls of her girlfriend’s hair. “Where did you learn to- aahh-” 

Craving even more of that wonderful pleasure, she tries to buck her hips up into Jane’s mouth, but the other woman has clearly anticipated this, and has positioned her hands on either side of her hips to hold her in place. Not to disappoint, however, Jane doubles down on Helen’s clit, licking circles over it, humming into it for added vibration. Helen melts into a puddle of sighs and moans. 

As Jane continues her marvelous ministrations, she reaches up with her left hand and fondles Helen’s breast, rubbing her thumb over the erect nipple in a way that makes Helen shiver. It is then that Jane again wraps her lips around Helen’s clit and slurps at it as if it were a thick milkshake, and Helen has to clamp a hand over her mouth to prevent waking up all the neighbors with a wail of delight. 

“You’re- ah- so, so wonderful,” Helen manages in between waves of pleasure, which Jane answers by again rendering her incapable of speech.

After several more dizzying sweeps of the tongue, Jane pulls away, lips slick and red, and asks, “Would you like me to add some fingers too?” 

“No, no,” Helen pants. “Just keep doing what you’re doing. I-I’m close.”

“Alright,” says Jane, and promptly buries her face again in Helen’s pussy, lapping and sucking with renewed fervor. Helen wonders if this is what heaven feels like.

Jane licks at Helen’s clit like fire licks at a pot of liquid, and before long, Helen feels her pleasure begin to bubble over. She can barely contain her scream as she spasms and shakes, her vision filled once again with swirling fractals. She bucks her hips against Jane’s welcoming mouth, chasing every last drop of bliss, before she finally lies back against the sofa and takes a deep breath.

“That was… incredible,” Helen says once her breathing has calmed down. “Thank you.”

Jane smiles shyly at the praise, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “You know I could eat you out all night. You’re so hot like that.” 

She pulls herself up from between Helen’s legs and moves to lie down next to Helen, but Helen pushes gently against her chest, stopping her. “Let’s shower, and then we can cuddle in bed, okay?”

Jane scoffs. “I’ve never understood your crazy obsession with cleanliness. What’s wrong with a little pussy juice?”

“Oh, hush.” Helen gets up and pulls Jane up with her, ushering them both towards the bathroom. “It’s not an obsession with cleanliness, it’s basic hygiene.” Stepping into the shower, she rinses herself off and lathers up the soap. 

Jane steps into the shower too, though she seems to be more interested in rubbing soap over Helen’s skin than her own. “Is that what they’re teaching you at that posh agency?” 

Helen laughs and splashes water at Jane. “You used to agree with me, if you’ll recall. Have you changed because of the whole one-with-the-earth stuff they’re teaching you at the crystal shop?”

“It’s not a crystal shop, it’s a wellness emporium.” Jane splashes back. Helen rolls her eyes and steps out of the shower.

Once they’ve both toweled off, moisturized, slipped into cozy pyjamas, and crawled under the covers of Helen’s queen bed, Jane nuzzles into Helen’s shoulder. 

Helen knows her girlfriend well enough to know it isn’t a random burst of affection. “What is it?”

“If you weren’t cheating on me,” Jane begins, to which Helen groans, “then why didn’t you text me until lunch? You always at least say good morning.” 

“I know, I know,” Helen says, holding Jane close. “I got a late start; I was having such a strange dream, and I- well. Sorry.”

“S’all right.” Jane plants a kiss on Helen’s chin. “Sorry for lashing out at you like that.”

“That’s okay. Goodnight, Jane.”

“Goodnight.” 

The next morning, as Helen is applying lipstick in front of the mirror, her phone buzzes. 

It’s a text from Manuela. Glancing first to make sure the bathroom door is closed, Helen goes to read what it says.

_Manuela: Thanks for the other night, that was amazing. And you’re sure Jane is okay with it?_

Helen smiles at her screen. _Of course,_ she types back. _Round 2 tonight?_

**Author's Note:**

> Me, banging pots and pans together: Body hair on women is sexy! Accurate terms for genitalia are sexy! Consent is sexy (and mandatory)! Monster foreshadowing is sexy!
> 
> I don't condone cheating but, well, this is the soon-to-be throat of delusion incarnate we're talking about.


End file.
